The Songs of our Hearts
by chesutomane
Summary: A collection of one shots that involves songs in each story. Follow Fred and Hermione as the messages of their hearts are conveyed to each other
1. If you stay

**AN: Hi guys! I'm back I know I promised to upload the rest pf The Prodigy and the Genius but our computer crashed and all the chapters were gone same goes with The Trickster's Heart. I'm so sorry. I'll get to it when I have time. For now please enjoy my take on Fred/Hermione. May be a little OCC. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters they are owned by the amazing JK Rowling and the song If you stay belongs to the very talented Joseph Vincent subscribe to him on Youtube!**

**Hope you like it guys! :)**

**If You Stay**

The way she walked, the way she looked that night. I just can't forget it. I wanted to hold her in my arms, to make her laugh and see that sparkle in her eyes. I wanted her. This was the night she showed the whole school she was more than the know-it-all bookworm they thought she was. I always knew she was more than what people thought of her. She was beautiful the way she always knew what the answer is or anything is for that matter. That night was the Yule ball. I wanted to ask her to be my date but I know I can't. Why you may ask? It's because of my highly oblivious brother Ron and I heard she already had one. So I took Angelina though throughout the night I sneakily looked at her.

_I was standing on the other side_  
_Watching you leaving_  
_I couldn't see you go_

She went with Victor Krum, The famous Bulgarian Quidditch player. Of course she would, I never had a chance with her. But still I need to tell her I need to tell her how I felt but how. Then I thought if I was going to get shot down might as well do it sooner. But the thought made me cringe if she did reject me I didn't know how I'll get over it. I looked at her again as she danced with him. She looked stunning like she always did. George knew of what I was going through he was shocked to say the least but supported me I am his twin. George looked at me as he was dancing with my date. I didn't even bother to treat Angelina to a great night because I was busy staring, no drooling over Hermione like a puppy dog. George didn't mind at all as he liked her he only let me take her because of Hermione. Now here I am standing alone watching his love dance in another man's arms. But then I noticed she looked up at me and smiled. I love that smile. I took that as a cue and walked up to her.

"May I?" I asked her. Viktor graciously left but glared as I took her hand. We glided and laughed as we danced. This was it. I'm going to tell her.

"Uhmm… Hermione?" I hope I don't sound that desperate or nervous as I asked her.

"Yes, Fred?" She answered with a smile.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I looked in her eyes. I am so nervous I want to scream.

"Sure." I led her outside the great hall. We were alone now. Now is the time to ask her. I hope she feels the same way.

_You know that I was so sincere when_  
_I said I need you here_  
_'Cause this is your home now_  
_You're the one my everything_  
_If you stay you'll make me sing_

"What is it Fred?" She looked at me straight with those beautiful chocolate eyes that were always sparkles when she either knows something or catches us mid prank.

"I want to ask you something." I looked down to the ground and then her. She looked at me curiously.

_I'll give you my life_  
_I'll give you my heart_  
_Nothing will ever come between us_  
_Ever come between us_  
_Tonight, I'll show you the way_  
_Just (promise me that you'll) promise me that you'll_  
_stay_  
_Promise me that you'll stay_

"Will you go out with me?" I did it. I asked her. She just looked at me, her mouth wide open. Then it twisted into a frown. I knew it she didn't feel the same way. I was so stupid to think she had the slightest chance of feeling the same way. I sighed and walked away never looking back. I needed to get out of there. I want to go to my room and weep and drown myself in pity and be okay tomorrow. I hope. I heard footsteps behind me. Thinking it was George I looked back and saw her. Catching her breath it looked like she ran to follow me.

"Fred." She called out to me. I don't need her to say it to me. I knew what she meant because of that frown. That was the frown she reserved to people she didn't believe I know because I was always watching her. Always taking up the chance of just seeing her, her smile, laugh, anger and the way she buried herself into her work. But I couldn't help but walk towards her as she called me.

"What is it Hermione?" I asked. Oh here comes. The I am sorry but I don't feel the same way speech. She looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes that caught every prank me and George pull.

"About what you asked me earlier." This is it the rejection.

"What about it?" I tried to sound as I didn't care but I think it reflected more desperate than indifferent.

"Is it true or some prank you are going to pull?" She frowned at me. What? She thought I didn't even mean it. This girl is going to make me crazy. Of course he meant it. He meant every word.

"You think I didn't mean it? I grabbed all of my Gryffindor courage just to ask you and you think I didn't mean it?" I didn't mean to lash out. I know why she didn't believe me after all I am prankster by heart but her not believing my feeling hurt a lot.

"I'm sorry, but could you blame me. You're a prankster. You always trick people I can't help but be a little wary of you. She defended. This is not going to go well. Now we're fighting. Just great. Nice one Freddie. You made the girl you fancy since you're fifth year. No you're calling yourself Freddie. I swear I am going insane. Only one thing to do make it clear you l really like her and try again.

"I'm sorry but Hermione I did meant it. I fancy you okay. For a year now, since you saved Sirius. I can't stop thinking about you. I want to make you smile I want to hug you, kiss and make you happy. I know it's weird to hear this from me. I know I'm just ickle Ronniekins older brother. But I like you so will you please go out with me?" I finally confessed the only thing left is for her answer. She looked at me obviously shocked but her frown turned into smile but she didn't answer. Well, if she's not accepting might as well kiss her for the memories. A memory that might hurt later on I didn't care just once I want to kiss her even if she's going to reject me I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her for a kiss. She was shocked but was gone quickly and she kissed back. This took by surprise. When we pulled back for air she looked at me. A smiled placed in her lips. I smiled as well. Kissing her felt like fireworks. Full of emotion like the colours that make them sparkle in the sky. My thoughts were interrupted by Hermione/

"You know, I was going to say yes but.." She trailed off. She was going to say yes. But did I changed her mind after the kiss. Did she not like it?

"That kiss made it clearer for me that I fancy you too. So I'll go out with you" She beamed at me. She said yes! Woohoo! This is one the best moment in my life at Hogwarts. Well, I think the one where we stole the Marauders map is great too but this is the best.

"So this means you're happy Weasely?" She smiled at me. I grinned at her cheekiness.

"Of course, Granger " I said as I went for another kiss as we wrapped our arms around each other.

_I'll give you my life_  
_I'll give you my heart_  
_Nothing will ever come between us_  
_Ever come between us_  
_Tonight, I'll show you the way_  
_Just (promise me that you'll) promise me that you'll_  
_stay_  
_Promise me that you'll stay_

**AN:Did you guys like it?Kind of sappy I know Please read and review, follow or favorite till next time! :)**


	2. My Perfect Day

**A/N: Hi Guys! I'm back. So I was inspired to write this because of Joseph Vincent song, Blue skies. I just love his songs so I used it for this fic. Oh yeah, I'm try to rewrite the Chapters that were lost in two of my other fics. Hope you'll wait for that. :) So without further a do here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the song Blue skies. They are owned by the brilliant J.K. Rowling and the talented Joseph Vincent respectively. Enjoy the story. :) **

* * *

Today's the day. The day I'm getting married to the most beautiful witch ever. Who is she? Well, you lot may not believe it but it's none other than Gryffindor's Princess and resident bookworm know-it-all. I know. I know how could I? Fred Weasley, the other half of Hogwarts greatest pranksters, next to the Marauders of course, can nab a stick it to the rules Hermione Granger. I know I was the handsomer twin, intelligent and funny but how could a jokester and a bookworm fall in love? Well, let me tell you a story of how exactly that happened.

_I wake up in the morning_  
_Thinkin' about oh how I'm gonna live today_  
_I'm just so sure I know it_  
_That oh someone somewhere is out there comin' my way_

_Oh to my side of the world_  
_I know I'll find my girl_  
_As the clouds will roll away_  
_I can finally say_

That was the day. The day I saw her. Her bushy brown hair, brown eyes and small frame. It was at Hogwarts express where I first saw her. She was looking for Neville's toad. She came to our compartment to try to ask if we saw that bloody frog.

_I got my blue skies, brown eyes_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_  
_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_You're so perfect in every way I know I can't deny_  
_Been dreaming 'bout you all my life_  
_and now's my chance to say, my chance to say_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_

"Excuse me? But a boy named Neville has lost a toad have you seen one?" She asked us.

"No didn't right, Freddie?" George asked me.

"Uh. Fred" This time Lee called.

"Uhm. Yeah. We didn't" I finally answered.

Honestly I wasn't paying attention to George I only looked at her. Her eyes, they were chocolate brown. I know this may sound mushy especially coming from me. But I felt it, my heart throbbing. This was also the day she first met Harry and Ron, she told me that Ron had dirt on his nose that day. Typically ickle-Ronniekins. I didn't tell her this but that's when I first started liking her. It was like she was my perfect day.

_See I don't got no problem_  
_with what you have in store_

Every time I watch her. How she is, what she does. It's kind of creepy really but I convinced myself then it wasn't. Most of the time, when she became a prefect I let her catch us mid prank so she would get angry and talk to us. I know it's kind of obsessive when you think about it. But, hey I was falling for this girl. I remember the Yule ball where I saw her become more beautiful than I thought she was. I was going to ask her but I realized Ron secretly likes her. So I went with Angelina she was great date but I wanted Hermione then I saw her with Viktor Krum. It's okay to say I was crushed. Then I saw Ron upset her. I want to kill that bloke. It hurt seeing her like that but it hurt even more knowing that I can't hold her since technically she's not my girlfriend. So that was the time I made my resolve. I was going to win her over.

_'Cause it's what I'm feenin' for and I_

_Can tell you I've been waiting waiting waiting_  
_for you to come around_  
_Turn my life right upside down_

I tried asking her out loads of times but each time I do she thinks I'm joking. At first I tried the casual approach.

"Hey, Mione!" I called out to her.

"Yes, Fred?" If I knew any better she wasn't even listening.

"Wanna go out?" I casually threw it at her.

"Ha Ha Fred. Nice Joke." She said sarcastically.

"But I wasn't joking." I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't budge. Then she walked away.

"Sorry mate." George told me.

"I'm going to try again."

I asked her lots of ways after that but none of them worked except for one thing.

I tried the big show off approach.

_To the bottom of the sea_  
_with the sky beneath my feet_  
_As the clouds will roll away_  
_you can hear me say, I got my_

_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_  
_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_You're so perfect in every way I know I can't deny_  
_Been dreaming 'bout you all my life_  
_and now's my chance to say, my chance to say_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_

"Attention Everyone!" I shouted rather loudly so everyone can hear. Even the teachers were looking at me. I looked at everyone. George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, the other houses and then Hermione. I got to do this perfectly.

"I just want to ask the most brilliant with of her age to a date. She's an amazing girl and I want her to give me a chance. So Hermione Jean Granger." I looked at her. She flushed bright red as I walked towards her.

"Will you please go out with me?" I told her. She looked at me. She was really red. Now my mind was going bonkers. She's going to say no. Man this is embarrassing these were the thoughts that were going through my mind that time.

_I can't believe_  
_that you're finally in my life_  
_Oh 'cause I won't ever take for granted_  
_The time we have is all we have and_  
_look at us now_  
_'Cause I, 'cause I, 'cause I_

_Oh I got my_  
_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_  
_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_You're so perfect in every way I know I can't deny_  
_Been dreaming 'bout you all my life_  
_and now's my chance to say, my chance to say_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_

"Fred, is this a prank or are you serious?" That was what she asked me. I looked at her. Then a smile was on my lips.

"I'm serious, have been since the first time I saw you." I told her and I cupped her face. She gave me a small smile.

"So what's your answer Granger?" I smiled at her.

"I would love to." I smiled triumphantly at her and hugged her. We heard applause from the great hall. George patted me on the back and congratulated me. Her brown eyes looked at me. They were so beautiful and reflected who she was and why I love her so. This was the third happiest day of my life.

_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_  
_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_  
_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_  
_Blue skies, brown eyes_  
_Baby you're my perfect day_

Only third you ask? Of course that memory was third because the second happiest day of my life is after the war. She desperately saved me from the war and when I woke up, I saw her it was then where I proposed and she said yes. And today as you may have guessed is the happiest moment of my life. I am going to be married to the girl I have been in love with since forever. As I waited for her to arrive next to me I watch her not so secretly anymore and not as creepy like before as one may think. She looked even more beautiful because she was glowing. The things I loved about her are going through my mind. Her intelligence, kindness, bravery and her brown eyes that saw me for who I am. She is my perfect day.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Like it? Dislike it? :) That was really fun to write. Haha. Please review, favorite or follow. Until next time. Bye!:)


End file.
